Egg Coloring
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU Voltron-verse, Shallurtis fluff: Curtis and Shiro introduce Easter Eggs to Allura.


AN: Just some holiday fun with the ot3, Shallurtis (Shiro/Allura/Curtis). Happy Easter, Passover, Spring, etc!

EC

EC

EC

Spring time came on Earth.

Which prompted the trio to leave their home on New Altea to join in the festivities. Allura curiously looked down the wooden table as Lance and Hunk's nieces and nephews colored with markers. Curtis sat across from her with shallow cups of colored water.

"What is this for again?" She pointed.

Curtis looked up with a smile. His pale blue eyes were lovely against the light blue polo of his shirt. Her relationship with Curtis was still fairly new but the growing affection for him was enough for Allura to feel slightly shy about his undivided attention on her.

"To dye the boiled eggs."

On cue, Romelle came by with a bowl of these eggs and then moved on to pass to the kids. Allura grabbed one to inspect while Curtis grabbed one and held it over the cup of dark blue water. She looked back at him as he partially dunked the egg, held it there for a few seconds, then pushed it in more in faster increments. He pulled it out completely. She made a little sound of wonderment as he revealed the blue gradient design he created.

"That's lovely." She lifted up the egg she still had in her hand. "May I try?"

"Of course. Which color do you want?"

She leaned over to look at the colors. Curtis' smile widened as she bit her bottom lip in indecision.

"You could make it multiple colors," he offered.

She looked back up with bright eyes.

"Could you show me how to do that without muddling the colors?"

"That's tricky to do by dunking." He picked up a spoon. "You can use one of these and pour the color over but it won't be as uniformed."

She pouted. "That's a pity."

He softly chuckled. Being royalty and leader meant she liked control. Being spontaneous and loose was something she was learning to allow herself to do along with Shiro. He liked order as well but when it came to art he had no trouble just going with it. It was a good thing they had him.

But for now...

"You could control the color of the ends by dipping those first."

"That's true." The pout disappeared. "May I have the yellow first?"

He placed the cup in front of her. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she dipped the egg. She lifted it up quickly, not wanting it to be a dark yellow. Her eyes darted to the red cup.

"I could make orange."

"You could."

He passed the red over. She moved it next to the yellow cup. She was going to have to be careful about this. She looked up at Curtis for support. He smiled encouragingly.

"Go for it."

With that push, she dunked the egg in the red. She tutted as the red dye came up higher than she had wanted. She placed that egg aside next to Curtis' drying blue one and grabbed a new egg. He picked up the red one she left and dunked the other end in green.

"Not quite."

She put aside that egg and picked a new one. He took it and dunked it in blue this time. She made a frustrated sound. He put his hand on hers as she was putting aside the egg.

"It's just for fun."

She let out a long breath. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Besides, we'll be cracking them open at lunchtime."

She frowned. "Then why bother painting them?"

He lightly laughed. "Because it's fun to do." He lifted up the egg he finished. "And they look nice."

She took the egg. Her fingers trailed over the middle where blue and red met to make an appealing red violet.

"I like this color."

She lifted her fingers up and then quietly laughed. The dye got under her nails. She turned her nails for Curtis to see.

"It appears as if I've murdered a creature."

He joined in her amusement. Her humor was a little twisted at times. He hadn't expected that from her. Good thing he liked surprises.

"You started without me?"

The duo turned towards Shiro's voice. Curtis' laughter grew louder. Allura covered her mouth as she snorted.

"Are those ears on your head?" she merrily asked.

Shiro sighed. "Rabbit ears. The kids insisted."

"Well at least it's just the ears," Curtis grinned.

"..."

"Wait." Curtis felt his laughter starting to bubble up again. "Turn around."

"No, I'm good."

"Turn around Shiro," Allura insisted without knowing why Curtis was but blindly trusting him. "It cannot be that terrible."

Shiro crossed his arms, the recognizable body language of the man standing his ground. Good thing Allura and Curtis already knew a counter for that. They slightly stuck out their bottom lips while their blue eyes went soft and big.

"Takashi..."

"Please..."

With Allura's hair down and in a sun dress coupled with Curtis' blue shirt against his dark skin, Shiro was severely outnumbered. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned around. There was only one second of silence and then the laughter ensued.

"What-" Allura gasped for air, "What in heavens _is_ that?"

"A cotton tail," Curtis wheezed before laughing harder.

"Earth rabbit outfits are usually long ears and...that," Shiro dryly explained.

He quickly sat down at the head of the table. Allura leaned over to feel the tail but Shiro grabbed her hand and brought it up to the table. She gave him the pout again.

"Not this time princess," Shiro flatly said.

"Spoilsport," she stuck out her tongue.

"There's later," Curtis offered.

"I'm not bringing this home."

Allura and Curtis made no indication of having heard him.

"You two heard me."

Allura primly picked up her cup of drinking water. "We could take turns wearing it."

Shiro and Curtis slowly blinked at her as the image of long flowing hair and the rabbit getup filled their heads. Shiro cleared his throat. Curtis handed over his cup of water to clear his suddenly dry mouth. Allura picked up a dried egg and cracked it.

"Mm. The texture is a bit strange but I like the center. Where does it come from?"

Curtis answered before Shiro could.

"Chickens lay them."

Allura followed Curtis' pointing finger to the McClain's barn. There, out in front were small feathered creatures pecking at the dirt. Allura dropped the egg. Curtis frowned as she gaped in horror.

"They are a byproduct of _animals_?"

"Curtis hun," Shiro sighed. "I told you about Alteans and milk."

EC

EC

EC

AN: I feel like Alteans are vegetarians or vegans. XD FYI, the farm is Lance's family's. He's either a teacher at the Garrison or out in space helping with the humanitarian work.


End file.
